This proposal is for a 300 MHZ nuclear magnetic resonance spectrometer. This instrument will facilitate research in chemistry and biochemistry. Research projects involving the synthesis of anticancer agents and other natural products, organometallic chemistry and mechanistic chemistry will benefit from the greater sensitivity available. New projects in biochemistry will become possible as a result of both the wide bore feature and the greater sensitivity.